


Bubble Pop Electric

by titasjournal



Category: Star Wars RPF, carrison - Fandom
Genre: Smutty, and also kind of cute cause carrie is anxious and excited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 12:23:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12342648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/titasjournal/pseuds/titasjournal
Summary: Carrie is desperate for Harrison to come home after some unfinished business on the set of A New Hope (set in 1976).





	Bubble Pop Electric

**Author's Note:**

> this is for maria. i love you girl

“Harrison?” Carrie’s voice is high-pitched.

“Yes, doll?” Harrison questions through the receiver.

“Come on, Harrison. When you gonna get here?” she jumps from one for to the other.

“Alright, hold your pretty horses.” He chuckles at her lack of patience. “I’ll be there in a minute.”

“Hum, Cuddles?” She clutches the landline to her ear.

“Yeah, Carrie Frances?”

“You might want to hurry, cause tonight is _the_ night.” She’s nearly trembling in anticipation.

“Oh, and what night might tonight be?” His voice is brought down to a lower register.

“Ugh, just get over here, would you?” she puts the telephone down and screams in glee.

                She walks to the kitchen and pours herself some much needed wine to soothe her excitement. Drinking wine makes her feel grown-up and sexy, exactly what one would need to feel like whilst being in an affair with Harrison Ford.

Carrie carries her glass to the small living room and sits patiently, sipping her drink. She thinks of changing her outfit to something more provocative, but there would be no use anyways since the clothing (hopefully) wouldn’t stay on that long. She leans back on the couch and observes the ceiling soundlessly, as though she’s never seen anything so interesting.

But that’s boring. In an effort not to be the girl waiting for the guy at the door, she decides to put some music on. She chooses one of those Beatles records her first boyfriend, Simon, had gotten for her.

Energetic British rock fills the room. She dances in her jeans and t-shirt, flailing her arms from one side to the other, her head vigorously bobbing to the music. Anything to get her off edge.

After the first song ends, she’s already out of breath, so she flops, belly-first, on the couch. “She loves you” starts playing on vinyl and she sings along to it in her head. She makes it through to the first chorus until her thoughts drift off to Harrison. _Again_ :

Mr. Ford’s performance on set today was rather _breathtaking_. After Leia blurted “ _Get this walking carpet out of my way_ ” and George called out: “ _Cut_ ”, Harrison grabbed Carrie’s hand and, in one swift motion, pulled her against a wall and brought his lips to hers. His mouth didn’t really give hers any choice (not that her mouth would want anything else other than that anyway) and his hand gripped the back of her neck. His warm hand sent shivers down her spine and the fact that they were in their Han and Leia costumes only made it even more exciting.

Before the making out could escalate to anything else on set, they both left, separately why of course, and Carrie was left to wait interminably at her apartment.

_I know he’s on his way now, but jeez Louise I mean today now. I can’t wait, I want to play now._

His beautiful face is burned in her mind. A hero’s face. The way two strands of hair fall on his forehead and his hazel eyes… it’s always so thrilling to guess what hue his eyes show on that exact moment. Her favorite is when his eyes are this particular shade of blue so she can drown in him like she’s always wanted.

She’s antsy, she can’t sit still, wanting by the door for Harrison. The heat inside her apartment is nearly unbearable (is it really hot inside though?) so, she opens a window and sticks her head out. Then, she sees something wonderful: what she’s been dying to lay her eyes on for a whole hour.

“Baby!” she shouts, propping herself on the window. “Come on up!” she points at her watch and cocks one eyebrow.

“Sure thing, Miss Fisher.” He shouts back from the street, winking at her.

She runs to the door and opens it promptly. Within a few minutes, he’s there in front of her in the flesh. The first couple of buttons of his shirt are unbuttoned and tan skin peaks through, almost as though it means to tease her.

She wastes no more than two seconds before jumping on top of him, clinging to his shoulders for support. He chuckles at her charming eagerness.

“Damn, I should’ve arrived earlier,” he jokes and she nibbles at his neck. “Or we should’ve just done it on set.”

“And risk getting caught?” she fumbles with the remaining buttons and quickly tears the shirt off of him.

“As you always say,” Harrison moves closer, nudging her chin with his nose, pressing a soft kiss to her jaw. “Location, location, location.”

“’Nough talking.” She says, pulling him into her room and onto the bed.

“What were you doing while you waited?” he mumbles into her skin as he battles with her underwear.

“Thinking about you,” she offers, her hands gripping the sheets beneath her.

“Hum,” he moans into the soft skin of her abdomen. “Thinkin’ about how it feels when I do this?” he asks, proceeding to locking his lips on a patch of skin right next to her belly button. His hand runs along her exposed leg, almost as if he’s the electricity going through her body.

“I like that, yeah,” she sighs, bringing her hand to his head, softly caressing his hair. He moves a little and rests his knee against the inside of her thigh while she adjusts her leg around his waist, pushing him closer to her body. He bends his head down, kissing her for just a moment. The kiss is short yet lingering, the softness of his lips still all-too-present on hers. They hardly kissed during sex, at least on the lips, but she gave the matter no thought. More important things were happening further down.

He braces one palm next to her shoulder and wraps the other around her leg, easing back and pushing into her: a firm, slow thrust that propels her into a quiet desperation. Carrie arches her back and lets one hand fall to her stomach, her cheek pressed to the cool pillow.

Carrie’s hand moves aggressively between them and his eyes flutter closed as he grips her shoulder tightly. He sets an increasingly faster pace, an urgent rhythm that consequently turns his thought process to mush. She feels herself drift farther away from this bed, from this room, into somewhere way more complex, where all she feels is his delicious weight on top of her. He drops his head to the crook of her neck, placing his burning lips on her milky skin, his breath ragged and heavy.  

Carrie gasps and cries out his name as his hips collide with hers and her hands travel aimlessly the length of his body – his arms, his shoulders, his scruff. Harrison would grin under normal circumstances for bringing her there already, a sort of selfish joy in that small victory, especially when she pants and says: “ _Harrison- I’m- I’m-“_ in breathy gasps.

Harrison takes no longer than another few seconds to get there himself, his body humming and alive beneath her fingertips. He rests his forehead on her shoulder for a moment before he rolls over to her side, wrapping an arm around her. She shuffles and grasps the sheets, pulling one over them. She then lets her head fall right on his chest, his skin sweaty but oh-so-delightful.

“That was…” she murmurs into his shoulder. His grip tightens.

“What?” he questions. She giggles, content. She then rolls over and onto him, straddling him, both legs on either side of his torso.

“Bubble,” she says as she kisses his lips. “Pop,” she nibbles at the sensitive skin of his earlobe. “Electric.”


End file.
